iPlay Twister
by Arianna4President
Summary: " Fine, I can't play Twister! " Sam snapped at the end " I hate it, actually! "  Freddie couldn't help but burst out laughing " You can't play Twister, really? "  " Watch it, Fredward! " said Sam, threatening, but smirking.   " I wanna play, then "


**Ciao gente! Ah ah ah, io potrei insultarvi e voi non sapreste di cosa sto parlando!**

**Okay, I'm done with italian! I just said that I could insult you and you wouldn't know, LOL!**

**Anywaysssss, I wrote this fanfiction a few weeks ago, during science class and I wanted to publish it, soooo...**

**Read, review and fogive my errors! :D**

* * *

" What do you guys wanna do? "

Carly, Sam and Freddie, obviously bored, sat on the been bags in the iCarly studio, when the brunette girl asked the question.

" No idea " answered Sam and Freddie at the same time, before glaring at each other.

" Why don't we paly Twister? Soko gave it to me for my birthday, but I've never played "

" No way! " exclaimed Sam, shaking her head.

" Why not? " asked Freddie.

Sam murmured something incomprehensible.

" What? "

She said it a little lower, but Carly and Freddie didn't get it anyway.

" Fine, I can't play Twister! " Sam snapped at the end " I _hate_ it, actually! "

Freddie couldn't help but burst out laughing " You can't play Twister, really? "

" Watch it, Fredward! " said Sam, threatening, but smirking.

" I wanna play, then. I can't miss the opportunity of beating Sam in something! " he smirked as well.

" I said _watch it_! "

" Come on, Sam! " exclaimed Carly " we can teach you! "

The blond girl snorted " Fine! "

About tem minutes later, the three friends were all tangled up: Carly was getting fun, but Sam and Freddie were a little too close for their tastes. Their hands were almost touching, and one of his arms was over her shoulders, bringing their faces close. Their feet were all tangled and one of her legs was under one of his.

Sam felt a bit awkward, so she hastened to say " It's your turn, Carls! "

" Sorry, I gotta go! " exclaimed Carly " I forgot to tell you guys I've got a date with Adam and I'm late already! " she tried to pull away, makig everyone fell on the floor.

" A date with Adam, eh? " asked Sam, getting up " I thought he didn't wanna talk to you anymore after the Webicom thing "

" Yeah, I thought that, too " Freddie nodded, sitting on a been bag.

" Just because he's been kicked and slapped by all those insane Creddie fans, that doesn't mean he doesn't wanna talk to me anymore! " Carly looked shocked " Our love is stronger than everything, _and_ he's able to move his right arm again, now! "

Sam and Freddie just hid a laugh and nodded.

" You guys can stay here while I get ready, okay? " Carly asked then, going downstairs.

Freddie got up, sighing " It's not fun without Carly " he said, making Sam roll her eyes.

" Jelous? " he asked, smirking.

" Oh, please! "

" You didn't say no " Freddie pointed out, and he couldn't help but smile.

" I know " Sam smiled as well.

" Anyway, I would have win " said Freddie, pointing at the Twister carpet.

" Oh, no, you wouldn't have! _No one_ can beat Mama in a game! "

" Wanna bet? "

" Bet what? "

" A kiss " was the first thing that crossed Freddie's mind " The winner kisses the other one "

Just when he thought she would have slapped him, Sam nodded " Fine to me "

They started to play again, and soon they were all tangled up like before. After about fifteen minutes, it was Sam's turn to move her hand, but she slipped and fell on Freddie, making their lips touch. After a few seconds of shock, Freddie lifted his head up, so that they were fully kissing. He moved his arms around her back ans put one of his hands in her hair, making her maon. Then she smiled against his lips and opened her mouth slightly, ready to deepen the kiss, thing that Freddie did without complaining.

The pulled apart simultaneously, catching their breath.

" That was... " he started.

" Way more than nice " Sam finished.

" Totally "

" Better work than last time " she smirked.

" Yeah, yours too "

They staied silent for a few seconds, Sam still on him and he still with his hand in her hair.

" You still owe me a kiss " she said after a while.

" Eh? " Freddie looked confused.

" You won the bet, Freweiner " Sam rolled her eyes.

And when he pressed his lips onto hers again, she couldn't help but think that she's never been that happy about losing a bet. And that she didn't hate Twister _that much_, anyway...

* * *

**Press the button below and review. **

**It's an order. **

**XD XD**


End file.
